


Lost in the Shadows of Santa Carla

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blood Drinking, Dark Magic, Dark Past, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Past Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Raine never expected to meet the notorious Lost Boys when she ended up wandering the beach one night. But if she was being honest, she wasn't exactly surprised either.And maybe she can find a little bit of solace with them, after being alone for so long.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Lost in the Shadows of Santa Carla

It was dark and quiet out on the beach at this time of night. The boardwalk had shut down a while ago, and all the humans had either gone home, or found somewhere else to be.

Raine had thought about finding some dark place to hole up in for the night, but she was feeling antsy. The lunar pull was getting stronger with the waxing gibbous moon hanging above. She felt a fire in her blood that was building with each night as the moon grew towards fullness. 

She was lucky that she wasn't one of the poor beasts that were forced by the full moon to shift, becoming mindless monsters that retained none of their humanity in their beast shape. 

She had been lucky enough to be born a shifter, rather than bitten. One of the rarest kind of shifters, the ones born of two shifter parents, Raine had full control of her shift. And she didn't have to fight a secondary nature that imposed itself on her. She was the beast, and the beast was her, all the time. She thanked the gods every time she met one of the more common shifters, the ones turned by a bite. She had only ever met one other that had been a born shifter, in fact.

This was mainly due to the fact that if a were creature was bitten after they hit puberty they had less than a 30% chance of not ending up sterile. And even if they weren't sterile, it was damn near impossible to stave off the change every full moon for the full duration of pregnancy without the aid of powerful magics that were becoming rarer and rarer these days. And since the change literally tore the body apart and reshaped it every time, that meant automatic miscarriage the first time the mother shifted.

Raine's grandmother had just happened to be a powerful witch and had helped her mother keep her human form long enough to birth her. Three months early, of course, but werecreatures were much hardier than humans, so by human standards she would only have been a month premature.

Raine's father had been a born shifter, but he had died before Raine was born. Hunted down and murdered by so called werewolf hunters. Nevermind that his beast form hadn't been a wolf at all. But humans were stupid and referred to all were creatures as werewolves. 

The truth was that were creatures weren't just one type of creature. Their beast form was entirely based on the person. Raine's mother had been a Lynx. And her father had been a Jackal. Raine herself was an Arctic Fox. So during warm weather such as now, her coat was a sleek black flecked with pretty silver, and in colder climes it became a lush and pristine white. Either way, she was a beautiful creature all around. Or so she had been told many times.

But it didn't matter much what she looked like in her beast form. What mattered was how it felt. She always relished the change. It was easier for her since she was born a shifter. Nowhere near as painful. And she could shift at any time she pleased, unlike bitten shifters who were forced to shift on the three nights of the full moon, and were unable to shift at any other time. And Raine loved running in her beast shape. It made her feel so free. The wind in her fur, the earth beneath her paws, and the world laid out for her perusal by scent and sight.

The only downside was that she was completely and utterly alone. Born shifters were rarely accepted into packs. They were shunned because of their rare abilities. It made no sense to Raine, but that was just the way it was. So here she was. Alone on a desolate beach in a place that was overrun by vampires and other supernatural creatures. Running across the beach that so often served as hunting grounds for these very creatures. 

So caught up in thought she was that Raine didn't notice that she had stumbled across a group of the aforementioned vampires feeding on a small group of humans. In fact, her senses had registered them long before, but her honey gold eyes had been so fixed on the ocean, and her thoughts so consuming that it took her literally running into a feeding vampire to realize. 

She stumbled back a bit after the collision, blinking rapidly and meeting the icy blue gaze of a man that stood about half a foot taller than her. He was dressed in a long black duster, black tee shirt pulled taught across a firmly muscled chest, and worn jeans tucked into a pair of biker boots that had seen better days. He had platinum blonde spiked hair, and his mouth was pulled into a cocky grin. He dropped the body of a man dressed in a wetsuit that had been torn open at the throat and regarded her.

"Well hello there little girl. Seems like you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." He drawled in a voice like velvet. 

Raine blinked again and managed to drag her misfiring braincells into some semblance of order long enough to reply. 

"Oh, I apologize. I was lost in thought and didn't notice you here. I never intended to interrupt your meal." She said. Her response seemed to surprise him. He looked almost taken aback for several long moments. It was only when another voice spoke up that she noticed the other three vampires converging on her, either having discarded their meals, or dragging the poor bastard with them to continue feeding.

"Huh, Davey, she ain't screamin'." Raine turned to regard the vampire who had spoken. He was slightly taller than the one he had addressed as "Davey" with a mass of long blonde hair down his back. He was wearing a mesh shirt under a black peacoat and the tightest pair of skinny jeans Raine had ever seen. 

"Hm. I noticed that Paul. Why is that little girl?" He asked, acknowledging his underling. It seemed this Davey was their leader.

"Well its not like I haven't met a vampire before." She said calmly, not really getting why she should be screaming.

"And you lived to see another day?" The leader asked, smirking.

"Is there some reason why I shouldn't have?" She asked, genuinely confused. She cocked her head to the side and regarded all four of them.

The two who hadn't spoken yet had both abandoned their meals now. One was shorter than the others, long cascades of blonde curls hung down his back and he wore a brightly colored jacket that had seen better days and a ripped tee over paint, and other, stained jeans and work boots, like a kid straight out of the eighties. The other was the one that stood out most, being the only brunette among blondes, and being the tallest. He was dressed in black leather pants and biker boots, and no shirt to speak of. He was clearly of native American decent. It was the shorter blonde who spoke up next.

"Hey, I think she's a werepuppy." He stated with a giggle, lifting a hand to his mouth and biting down on his thumb. The leader's eyes went wide an one eyebrow lifted.

"That so? Well that's interestin'." He crossed his arms over his chest. Raine shot the little one a glare.

"I find that term racist. Not all shifters are wolves. I happen to be a fox, thanks much." She snapped at him, her fists clenched.

"Oooh, a foxy lady!" Paul cackled, holding his stomach and propping an arm on Davey to keep himself upright. 

"Hm. This one has some fire, doesn't she, boys?" The leader turned to the others. The dark one raised an eyebrow and stepped toward her. She gave him a bland look. The two looked each other up and down. He glanced at Davey. The two shared a look before the brunette stepped back in line. 

"What does it matter to you? Am I invading your territory or something? If so I don't plan on staying around long either way." She stated.

"Oh don't worry about that too much. We're not worried about you invading. Quite the opposite in fact. How about you hang around a while?" The leader asked her, a cocky smirk crossing his features. Raine was a little bit taken aback by his blatant invitation. But if she was honest with herself, she wasn't exactly opposed to the veiled suggestion in his words.

"Yeah, foxy lady, stick around. You look like fun, huh Marko?" Paul turned to the previously unnamed blonde. Marko smiled a crooked, mischievous smile.

"Sure does. What do you think Dwayne?" Marko asked the brunette who still had yet to break his silence. For his part the quiet brunette smiled a slow, sexy smile.

"Maybe." Was all he said, his deep voice sounding like velvet to Raine. She caught on pretty quickly. She wasn't exactly fond of this little game the boys seemed to be playing with her, but she wasn't about to back down and show any weakness to them. She relaxed and popped her hip to the side, crossing her arms under her decent sized breasts. She smiled slow and sexy. She knew what she looked like right now, dressed in her plain dark grey hoodie unzipped over a black tanktop with the glow in the dark skeleton ribcage and cutoff jean shorts that barely covered her ass, and black boots.

"Oh really now? Wouldn't you like to find out?" She met the leader's icy blue eyes with her green ones in a challenge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered her one. She accepted putting it between her lips and leaning toward him for a light. He flicked his lighter and lit the end of hers before his own. She took a long drag, reveling in the nicotine flooding her system, and the taste of the tobacco. She let the smoke out on a soft exhale and quirked the corner of her mouth into a half smile. 

"I think we just might." He answered her as he took a long drag. She huffed a laugh.

"Well in that case what did you have in mind Davey?" She asked him.

"David." He corrected. Paul let out a giggle.

"Ah, sorry. David. I'm Raine." She introduced herself. He smiled a little wider.

"How about we go for a ride, Raine?" He suggested, practically purring her name. His voice sent thrills down her spine 

"Sure." She blew out another trail of smoke. David grinned in a way that Raine surmised most women would find irresistible. Probably to deadly results.

***

The boys led Raine across the deserted beach toward four motorcycles parked close to the pier. David walked over to a vintage Triumph and slung his leg over. He patted the back invitingly. Raine sashayed over and slid onto the bike behind him, sliding up against his back, wrapping her arms around his middle. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder and pressed up against his firm back.

"This ok, David?" She purred in his ear. He chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest, and kickstarted the bike.

Within seconds the cool air was rushing past her, whipping her hair around. She clung to David's back, reveling in the feel of the powerful machine between her legs as it ate up the road beneath it.

The other three vampires weren't far behind, ecstatic whoops sounding out on their takeoff. Raine looked back at them. Paul threw his head back, wild blonde hair a riot in the wind, and let out a howl. Raine shook her head at him. 

She didn't ask about their destination, reveling in the moment instead. She nearly jumped as one of David's cool hands reached back to brush her bare thigh. His fingers were slightly rough, but it was rather pleasant. She squeezed her thighs against his hips in response. He shot her a look over his shoulder. 

She smirked back. His fingers tightened on her thigh for a moment before he released her and redirected his attention to the road ahead. 

They seemed to be headed into a slightly wooded area. Raine took a deep breathe, enjoying the scent of damp leaves, saltwater and sand. 

David steered his bike expertly over a series of smalls hills and then toward a cliff area. 

When he pulled the Triumph to a stop at the top of the bluffs Raine sighed, almost sad that the ride was over. She didn't immediately move, instead taking every second to soak up the feeling of David against her. The rest of the boys pulled to a stop beside them and she reluctantly pulled away from him, dismounting the bike.

"So you like the ride, foxy lady?" Paul asked as he slid from his bike. Raine looked at him over her shoulder. 

"Oh, you mean that was the ride? Well that's a little disappointing, I thought you were talking about something else." She said, pouting for dramatic effect. Paul's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Clearly this hadn't been the response he had anticipated. She smirked in victory as the other three started laughing. David wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to face him.

"Well if that's what you want, I'm more than willing to oblige, Raine." He said, sliding his fingers under her chin and turning her face toward him. His lips met hers slowly, sensually. She bit back a moan and kissed him back. Her tongue slid across the seam of his, requesting entrance.

He opened to her, but made it clear who was in charge by dominating the kiss. His cool tongue invaded her mouth, flicking and twining against hers. When they drew apart Raine was out of breath. She met his eyes in challenge.

"What the hell, man! Why does Davey always get the chicks?" Paul complained loudly to the other two. Marko smacked him in the shoulder. Raine turned to the taller blonde. Without giving anyone time to respond she stepped away from David's embrace and grabbed Paul by the lapel of his coat and dragged him down to meet her. She kissed him hard. At first he was surprised and didn't respond, but caught on quickly. He kissed back fervently, but this time Raine was the one in control. Paul's hands went to her ass and cupped her, dragging her up against him. She let him, grinding herself slowly into his obvious erection, eliciting a loud moan from him. She pulled away, and looked back to David.

He was smirking, his icy eyes blown wide with arousal. She look back to the grinning Paul.

"Never said I wanted to ride just one of you, Paul." She told him. Then suddenly she was trapped between two vampires as Dwayne slid up behind her and wrapped his fingers in the end of her hair, pulling her head back gently. She complied and let the brunette slant his mouth over hers. Dwayne was gentle, but firm with his kisses, and when she opened to him, he was anything but submissive, but he also wasn't as aggressive as David had been, his tongue caressing hers. Paul groaned and shifted his hips against hers, watching her kiss Dwayne while she was still in his arms.

Dwayne backed off first this time, giving her time to catch her breath before nibbling on her bottom lip a little bit. Warmth that had been building low in her belly since she had gotten on the bike behind the leader grew more intense. Dwayne stepped back, one hand trailing down her arm and taking her hand. He slowly led her toward a path down the cliffside. David was ahead of them, and Paul didn't let go of her other hand. Marko wasn't far behind them.

Raine met the shorter blonde's eyes. He was watching her intently as she was guided down the cliff by his brothers. They led her to the mouth of a cave. As they slid inside she took a glance around. It was a veritable treasure trove.

There were strings of seashells and sea glass hanging everywhere, old furniture scattered around the cavern, and in the middle there was an old stone fountain with a rusted out chandelier laying inside it. There were odds and ends everywhere, and Raine noticed an old wine bottle encrusted with what appeared to be jewels sitting on top of an old trunk, almost like an alter. She surmised that the bottle was probably passed down from a sire and contained blood most likely. 

There were old surfboards against the walls, a few skateboards as well, the remains of an old wheelchair against another wall, and in one corner there was an old mattress with tattered sheer curtains around it. It was the bed that she was led to. Paul crawled up first, and tugged the werefox up on top of him, across his lap. Dwayne followed shortly. 

Raine found herself once more trapped between the two as Paul pulled her into an enthusiastic kiss, his tongue dancing back and forth with her own. Dwayne pulled her away once more, gently it firmly as seemed to be his nature, and kissed her sweetly, his hands gliding up her sides to cup her breasts over her shirt. She arched into his hands and let out a moan. 

Paul busied himself by leaning down and placing a trail of kisses up her inner thighs until he reached her jeans. His lithe fingers played at the edge of her waistband, edging across her hip bones and setting her skin on fire, despite the fact that all of the vampires were cool to the touch.

Raine was drawn out of the trance that Dwayne and Paul had her in when a nervous giggle sounded at the edge of the bed. She looked over with lust glazed eyes to find Marko, the only one of the vampires she had yet to touch. He was biting his thumb again, and looked almost unsure of his welcome. Raine pulled away from Paul's hands, and Dwayne helped steady her as she leaned over to Marko and grasped his wrist.

She tugged him closer, and he came willingly. He smiled a sheepish, shy smile and Raine felt her heart melt. She leaned down and gently kissed him. He kissed back almost immediately, but far less gently than she had expected from his seemingly shy approach.

He was rough with her, and she opened immediately for him, letting him drive the kiss. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, and explored every space he could within moments. And then he drew back, but he wasn't quite finished yet. He bit down on her bottom lip, just enough to make it sting before letting go entirely and backing off. Raine made a guttural sound in her throat and surged forward to kiss him again. This time he didn't hesitate to bite down. Raine tasted her own blood as his teeth made their mark.

Raine didn't let him get away this time when he backed off, she followed him, managing to pull herself away from the other two men and pushing Marko down on his back onto the mattress with her hands on either side of his head. She grinned at the surprise on Marko's face. She smirked down at him.

"I think someone likes it a little rough, don't you?" She asked rhetorically in his ear. "Good, so do I."

Marko grinned back at her. But before they could proceed any more than that, David joined them on the bed, sliding up behind her and pressing his now bare chest against her. She turned slightly toward him, one hand coming up to cup his stubbled jaw while he placed kisses to the column of her throat.

Raine made a noise in her throat, trapped once more between two vampires. Marko's hands found her hips and caressed the dip of her hip bones. She shifted slightly, bringing their pelvic bones into alignment and grinding herself down onto the very aroused smaller vampire. David tugged her jacket off, tossing it to the side, and her shirt quickly followed. Raine wore no bra, as she found them too constricting.

David made an appreciative noise as his cool hands covered her bared breasts. She hissed in a breath as David's fingers played with her nipples. As if on cue Marko slid his fingers into her shorts and found her already wet.

Marko groaned aloud as his fingers brushed her mons and slit. Raine let out a strangled cry as instead of doing as most men did and going straight for shoving his fingers inside, Marko found her clit and circled it with deft fingers. She looked down at the cherubic featured boy beneath her. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was. 

"Mmmm, Marko likes to take his time and make his prey come apart before he finishes with them. Not that he's very gentle with them." David whispered in her ear. 

"Mmm, what do you sound like when you come, Raine?" Marko asked her. Up until now he had been gentle in his ministrations, but as he spoke he increased speed and pressure on her clit. The heat and arousal that had been slowly rising like the tide, steadily, began to break apart erratically, turning instead into a flash flood. Raine gasped out a cry.

"Keep going and find out, Marko." She urged. Her hips jerked in time to the movement of his fingers. And then just like that, he stilled. Raine growled in frustration. She had been nearly to climax.

"Fuck! What did you stop for?" She snapped.

"Take them off." He said almost softly. Raine almost thought she was hearing things.

"Huh?" Her brilliant query came. Marko raised an eyebrow at her.

"I said take off your pants. I want to taste you when you come for me." He stated. Raine blinked as if in shock before suddenly David's hands left her breasts and slid down her flat belly to the button of her cutoffs.

Her brain finally caught on and she lifted herself up to help remove them.

The two vampires divested her of her shorts, two sets of hands caressing her legs as they slid down. David leaned back, dragging her to lay against his chest. He fondled her breasts, kissing her shoulder and neck. Marko slid in between her toned legs, kissing his way up until he was there, at the apex of her thighs. He spread her vulva with deft fingers, and licked her quickly.


End file.
